kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gameplay
Jafar is a sorcerer that is found in Kingdom Hearts, an apparition that is found in Kingdom Hearts II, and in Kingdom Hearts coded. He is one of the bosses at Agrabah in both appearances. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' This battle is fought in the Lamp Chamber, where you face off against both Jafar and Genie. Genie releases only minor attacks, apologizing beforehand. If he manages to hit you, he releases a small amount of HP, MP, or Munny balls at the same time, but use the time he apologises to figure out where he is and so you can Dodge Roll out of the way or Guard. Jafar, who floats across the chamber just out of reach, is the far greater threat. He occasionally evokes an ice storm at the center of the chamber (avoid it by simply staying out of the way). His main attack is a continuous beam of electricity from his staff. Mainly all of his attacks are simply ramdom and different blasts of magic from his staff. If you’re patient, you can wait for Jafar to drift down for a more personal assault. If not, you can simply track him down on top of whatever raised area he’s standing on and let loose with a flurry of combos from the Keyblade. It’ll make things go a lot faster. Either way, just keep attacking until he turns into a small ball of white light and floats off. Since you can’t hurt him in this form, use this time to heal the party. Once Jafar returns to human form, the process starts all over again until he’s beaten. The prize for winning this fight is an upgrade to Blizzara. After this, heal your party at the save point in the treasure room and head across the lamp chamber towards Jasmine and jump into the massive pit. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Once you enter the Sandswept Ruins, Jafar's Shadow will appear, and Sora will chase him on the Carpet. Once you reach him, he will summon a swarm of Heartless and run away - simply defeat the Heartless and catch up to Jafar's Shadow again. Whenever it starts to cast Thunder, simply attack it with the Keyblade to cause it to stop and run again. After a few times of this, it will open up a new part of the area which contains a tower. Chase the shadow to the top of the tower and defeat a final wave of Heartless, and a strange monument will appear at the top of the tower. Examining it will cause it to display images of three magic switches around the area. Now all you have to do is trigger the switches using the spell of the same color, and the door to the Ruined Chamber will open for a short period. Get in there before it closes and you're done. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' You must fight Jafar twice in this game; once after finding Jasmine and then again after reaching the Lamp Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. Quotes *''"Hasa-Kabukabara."'' *''"Hasaba-Kasabumkaras."'' *''"Saram-Kasubas."'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"That's gotta hurt."'' *''"Genie. Don't hold back."'' *''"Saram-Kasabumkaras."'' *''"Over here!"'' *''"Genie! Have at them!"'' Videos See Also * Jafar (Genie) * Jafar * Genie (Boss) Category:Kingdom Hearts coded bosses